


The Beauty Of The Hawk

by HikariYumi



Series: MCU KinkBingo [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crying, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Sub Clint Barton, Teasing, Under-negotiated Kink, but not in a bad way, kinda im just tagging in case, loki is a little shit, loki is kind of an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: Loki has plans for the evening, Clint is not complaining at all.





	The Beauty Of The Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Okay, I’m usually not actively shipping those two, but I’ve read a few amazing fanfictions with them.  
> Also... it seemed really fitting for this bingo square (it was orgasm denial ;D).
> 
> Again I’ve noticed that writing smut comes way easier to me if I do it with a partner, so a thankful shout-out to all those who had to deal with my whining ass. :3  
> I didn’t write the smut completely, I’ve cheated a bit, but it is explicit...
> 
> Loki and Clint are described in some sort of d/s relationship but it’s not talked about or negotiated. At least not onscreen. And even if Loki is a bastard he’s not abusing or taking advantage. ;)  
> I just realised when I was finished that it’s kind of including power dynamics ^~^
> 
> Oh, in case you want me to tag something, just gimme a heads up!
> 
> Okay then,  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~Hikari
> 
> PS. This isn’t betaed yet, I’ll update it as soon as it is.

It wasn’t that Loki’s day had been particularly strenuous or even annoying, it was the opposite actually. His business in Asgard had been postponed to next week and SHIELD was currently busy harassing Stark. That left the god quite relaxed and with some free time. Some people would say that was a dangerous situation.

Barton was, unsurprisingly really, at the tower’s private range. He spent a lot of his time off there; or when he was angry, or concerned, or bored. The captain certainly was right when he complained that Barton needed another hobby apart from shooting things.  
But that was what Loki was for, after all. Even though the archer really was his hobby instead of vice versa.

“Barton, you’re coming with me.”  
It wasn’t a question, not even a demand if he was honest. Since Loki had started their shared activities this sentence had become a habit. At first Barton had rebelled and declared that he wasn’t a toy that was ready for play whenever Loki was in the mood, but that had settled eventually over time.  
The god really was astonished how docile the rebellious man had turned out to be. Nearly as if Barton actually looked forward to Loki announcing plans for the following hours.

Barton pulled out a last arrow and finished what apparently had been his goal for this training session. Today’s pattern was a little star around the bulls-eye, perfectly symmetrical as usual. Loki knew better than to compliment the marksman, Barton didn’t need it and most likely would only be irritated.

“I’ll hurry with the clean-up.”  
Loki was sent a quick glance, so he nodded indulgently. It wasn’t so much that Loki allowed him to collect the arrows before following him upstairs, but reassurance that Barton wouldn’t be in trouble for it later. Because that had happened once, early on in their arrangement.  
On that occasion Barton had rebelled about leaving the range, and in extension his beloved gear, in disarray so Loki had punished him throughly for it. Afterwards the god has realised that this wasn’t really helpful for their sessions as well as Barton’s behaviour towards him. And it wasn’t as if Loki couldn’t understand the man’s upset, he might’ve done the same.

From this day on Loki just watched calmly while Barton picked the pattern apart and disposed of the target paper. The last step was what the god enjoyed the most, the archer gently felt his bow for something out of the ordinary, eyes sweeping over the well-cared for weapon. Loki knew that Barton never overlooked a flaw, which made him utterly reliable in the field, and earned him respect in the God’s books.

After the case containing the gear had been put away behind the wall panels, the archer turned around again.  
“I’m ready”, he just stated, silently waiting for Loki to take the lead.  
The god smiled and curled one hand possessively around Barton’s neck, whispering into his ear: “In my room. You have five minutes.”

~

By the time Barton entered Loki’s bedroom, he had already gotten comfortable on his leather couch.  
Without needing to be prompted and without as much as a word, the archer stripped down and folded his clothes neatly next to the door.

It never failed to amuse Loki, that this tiny act alone was enough to let Barton’s cock stir with interest. For a moment he entertained the thought to just fuck the man through his building arousal and let him get off only with that, but he had different plans.

„Lay down on the bed.“  
Slowly, without hurry, Loki rose to his feet with the grace that always managed to make the archer stare. Today wasn’t any different, but Barton quickly swallowed and assumed position before Loki could call him out on it.

Smirking sweetly, the god approached, one hand trailing over the naked flesh with pretended nonchalance.  
“Today rules are fairly easy, so you better not disappoint, Barton.”  
The archers eyes followed his every move, upsettingly alert and intelligent.  
“You stay exactly where you are. No moving, except when I tell you to.”

For a long moment Loki looked down at the expanse of smooth, tanned skin. He knew from experience how beautiful it looked all tied up, the vibrant colours highlighting every inch of the willing body. But for today it might be more interesting to skip the bondage.  
“I’m not going to help you in any way, you disobey, you’ll regret it.”

Barton’s Adam’s apple jumped visibly when he swallowed thickly, his cock already half-hard.  
“Good, let us begin then.”  
Without sparing a second thought the god shed his clothes through a wave of his hand and knelt on the bed. He’s never been one of those people who needed to establish their dominance by staying completely or partially dressed.

Under him Barton took a deep breath in an attempt to prepare himself for what was to happen next. Loki wondered if he could guess what his plan was, but on the other hand he wasn’t really secretive about it anyway.  
“Ah, Barton, I should add that coming also counts as moving.”

Loki smirked again, inwardly delighted by the shocked gasp. Barton could be rather adorable when he wanted to be.  
“Complain, and I’ll forbid you to talk as well.”

While the archer was quite vocal during sex, the opposite of being mostly silent through everything else, being gagged or something along the line hadn’t ever been a big problem. If Loki would want to be really mean, he would blindfold him, but that wasn’t suited as a punishment for a lot of reasons.

The second Loki’s lips wrapped tightly around the quickly gardening shaft, he could feel the whole body go rigid. It took Barton obviously all his will to not arch up or even let out a sound.  
This was going to be even more fun than he’d thought it to be.

~

Roughly ten minutes later, the archers whole body was trembling under the effort to remain still. Barton’s breath came in short gasps and his eyes were pinched closed, he was marvellous to look at. But it wasn’t anywhere near where Loki wanted him to go, yet.

He slowly eased up and blew a bit of air on the hard erection. Barton groaned hoarsely.  
With a flick of his hand, Loki’s fingers grew slick with lubricant, one of the many convenient things magic could do. 

Barton didn’t even notice what was happening until the first finger breached and slid inside easily. The moan he let out was only short of being a whimper, but the god would make sure it wouldn’t stay like this.

By the time Loki was slowly pushing in and out of him with three fingers, sweat was building on Barton’s hairline. He didn’t increase the pace, patience was something the archer had still to learn outside of his work, so Loki was merely offering training in this regard.

“I said don’t move, Barton!”  
The sharp slap on his thigh made the man immediately apologise, voice throaty from the strain.  
“You’re forgiven if you don’t do it again.” Loki smiled, already planning how to make it happen again.

~

Over an hour in, Barton couldn’t help himself but let out little whines and whimpers constantly. Around his fingers Loki could feel the aborted jerks the man was trying to keep in check.  
By now the god had returned to gently, teasingly sucking Barton off, knowingly keeping the rhythms of his fingers and lips out of synch. 

“L- loki”  
What would’ve been a demand was diminished to a breathy little plea, sweet enough that the god was tempted to grant a respite.  
But he wasn’t finished yet, not quite, Barton would have to hang on just a bit longer.

The gods free hand cupped the neglected balls, massaging them gently. It earned him a silent wail for his efforts, but it still wasn’t enough. Loki’s lips tightened when he sunk down completely, until he tip was buried in his throat. Then he just stayed there for a few seconds before retreating, glancing up at the archer who had indeed managed to keep still after the second reprimand.

Tears were streaming freely, the intense eyes out of focus. The hawks mouth was moving, as if forming words but nothing audible came out anymore.  
It might have been the most glorious sight Loki had ever been gifted with and he really wasn’t keen on destroying that.

“You can come now, but everything else stays still.”  
The sound that left Barton’s mouth sounded incredibly thankful and Loki knew that it was good that he hadn’t pushed further. He wasn’t ready for that, not yet, maybe never. But he had stopped in time so he might have the chance to try it again.

To gift Barton the best end possible for his effort, Loki dove back down. His long fingers finding the man’s prostate without problem and only seconds later Barton screamed.

~

Loki carefully brushed away the last falling tears and took in the exhausted body, still trembling with aftershocks.  
When the god pulled a blanked over the heated, but rapidly cooling body, Barton opened his eyes. They were red-rimmed and still glazed over, showing that he could easily fall asleep right then and there.

He was waiting for Loki to state if they were any further plans.  
The god couldn’t say he wasn’t delighted. And since he had gotten everything and some more of that session, he smiled minutely.  
“You’re done, Clint. Get some rest.”

Barton complied most likely without conscious decision and Loki sat up against the headrest grabbing a book out of his nightstand. He gently placed a hand on the archers hand, nothing more than slight pressure to assure the sleeping man that he was safe and not alone.

The night passed quietly and without interruptions.


End file.
